


Naps and Stairs Don't Mix Well

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [153]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mild Language, Post-Series, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She yawns and blinks slowly to see Jacob and James standing in front of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naps and Stairs Don't Mix Well

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 20 July 2016  
> Word Count: 479  
> Prompt: 25. stairwells  
> Summary: She yawns and blinks slowly to see Jacob and James standing in front of her.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, nebulously taking place approximately one month after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This ended up being a lot more fun than I'd expected it to be. Especially once Shay and Damien got involved. One of the things I've noticed in writing this project, along with what I saw on the series, is how family is define for each character. And that's what the Alliances sub-arc is for: redefining family for everyone who survived the series finale. 
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The exhaustion is overwhelming, and she settles on the third step from the bottom to rest her head against the bannister. Her eyes close, even as she knows she really should get up to her bed before passing out. "Just a minute," she mutters, feeling her body begin to relax in place.

"Simone?"

The mention of her name, combined with a finger tapping at the tip of her nose, brings her back to consciousness. She yawns and blinks slowly to see Jacob and James standing in front of her.

"Hey, Jacob. What's up?"

"You were snoring," he says with a giggle. "Daddy says steps are bad for naps."

She moves to get up, pulling on the bannister more than she expects in the process. As she sways slightly on her feet, she feels James reach out to steady her with a hand on her shoulder. She starts to thank him, but yawns hard enough to feel her jaw crack.

"Okay, that's enough of that," James says and moves to toss Simone over his shoulder as he heads upstairs.

"What the hell?" she splutters, then lets out a startled laugh as her necklace drops down to smack into her forehead. "I can walk, you know!"

"Of course, you can. That's why you were sawing logs like a lumberjack when we found you after your run."

"Hey, what have I missed?"

Simone feels her cheeks heat up with a blush at Damien's words, muttering, "Fuck!" Clearing her throat, she calls out, "Damien, if you take pictures of this, I will string you up by your b--" She sees Jacob giggling behind her and changes her description. "By incredibly sensitive parts of your anatomy."

"Too late!" he says, and she hears the rapid shutter clicks as he takes pictures. "I'm thinking one of these could be your Christmas card, Shay."

Before she can argue, James gently sets her on her feet, steadying her until she gets her balance again. "You go sleep for a while before you swear your eternal blood feud with us menfolk over this. We'll be out by the pool when you decide to join us." With that, he turns her toward her bedroom and lightly swats her ass.

"Hey!"

"You're going to act like a stubbornly sleepy child, I'm gonna treat you like one," he replies with a smirk, then gives her a one-armed hug, gentling his tone. "Go get some sleep. Do you need any of us to sit with you?"

She shakes her head. "No, I think I'm tired enough to just pass out. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he says, then leans in to whisper, "I'll do what I can to get the pictures from Damien. But I'm keeping one for posterity."

"You're an ass."

"Thanks for noticing. Go."

She waves at the trio before slipping into her bedroom and falling face first onto her bed.


End file.
